Lily Potter
by DutchIcePrincess
Summary: Whoever thought that darkness had vanished after the battle between H and V was wrong. After Voldermort died, someone else took his place, going after Harry's family leaving his daughter Lily all alone. Follow her as she begins her wizarding journey.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my first HP fanfic! I've written stories for HSM, but I wanted to try out something new! I hope you like it.**

**Summary: **Whoever thought that the Dark Arts vanished after the famous battle between Harry Potter and Voldermort took place was wrong. When Lord Voldermort died, someone stood up to take over his legacy. Harry Potter and his family were one of the first people he went after, leaving his daughter Lily without her family. Follow her as she begins her wizarding journey.

**There are some things I need to warn you about:**

**1. Don't expect regular updates, I'm in University and therefore I have loads of work. Sometimes I'll be able to write a lot, other times it might take a few weeks. But don't let this stop you from enjoying the story!**

**2. I'm not a native speaker, so there might be mistakes in the english. Please notify me if there are any mistakes, I'll be able to fix them and it will improve my English.**

**3. It may seem that I start out really slow with this story. There's a reason for this; I want to take the time to really introduce you to the characters and show their development. I don't want to rush this story, for I feel you can never empathize with a character if the writing is too fast and you can't get to know the character. So in the beginning you'll just be introduced to Lily's life, before the good stuff starts happening.**

**Enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing. THough I would like to have some magic myself...

– CHAPTER ONE** –**

_The Letter_

Emily Diamond sighed as she looked at the envelope she was holding in her hands. Lily L. Potter was written in green ink across the front of it, followed by their address. Whoever had sent this letter, and she had a pretty good idea of who it was, knew she wasn't their biological daughter for they had used the name Potter instead of Diamond. She had always known this letter would come someday. It looked exactly like the letter her brother had gotten when they were younger. The letter she had waited for for years, though she never got it. She didn't possess the powers the rest of her family did. So, when her brother left for Hogwarts, she stayed at a 'muggle' school. There she had met her current husband, Jim Diamond, a muggle-born. They had adopted a little girl. With the help of her brother they had taken in a little girl that had needed protection. She needed to be kept out of the wizarding world, however, the time had come that Lily learned about her real family.

Emily walked into the living room, where she knew Jim was watching sports on the television. 'It's happened, Jim.' They needed no more words, for they had been expecting this to happen. Lily would turn eleven in exactly 6 days, and all wizards and witches received a letter from the wizarding school around their eleventh birthday. At first they had hoped she would be like her, a squib. However, at a young age Lily started to show the signs of being a wizard. She couldn't controll it, but whenever she got really angry or she wanted something really badly things would happen to help her. Emily remembered the first time little Lily made something happen. They had tried to force her to eat brussels sprouts when she was three years old. After the first bite Lily had realized she didn't like them, but they had tried to get her to eat them anyways. Then all of a sudden the sprouts had disappeared. They had known ever since that Lily was a witch.

After a few moments of silence Jim spoke up 'Well, I guess we should tell her then.' He looked at his wife, she could she that he was frightened. 'How are we going to tell her? She doesn't even know that we aren't her birthparents. Let alone that she has magical powers.' Emily just shrugged her shoulders, indicating that she didn't know either. 'Well, then. Let's just do it. We'll see how it plays out.'

'LILY!' Emily yelled, so that her daughter, who was currently reading upstairs, would hear her. 'Could you please come down?' She locked eyes with her husband, seeing he was just as nervous as she was.

They heard Lily running down the stairs, skipping the last step since it squeaked terribly. 'Hey mom! What's up?' Jim and Emily looked at each other, not knowing how to answer that question. A look that didn't go unnoticed by their daughter. 'Is everything okay?' Jim nodded his head, though it wasn't very convincing, and indicated with his hand that she should sit down.

Emily coughed a little, before starting to talk to her daughter 'Lily, you know how weird things keep happening? Food disappears when you really don't want to eat it, apples start falling out of the trees when your bullies are standing under them and that time when you ran away and you were suddenly standing on the other side of town?'

Lily laughed 'Yeah, I haven't even told you guys the latest story' she chuckled to herself 'Yesterday I was sitting at the hairdresser, and she wanted to dye my hair – blonde, which is a terrible colour on me – I told her I didn't want it, but she tried to push me to do it. So I asked her if she would like it if someone forced her to colour her hair some stupid colour like purple. And before I knew it her hair had actually turned purple!' She snickered some more. 'You should have seen her face! It was priceless.'

Emily and Jim laughed, it sure was funny. However, what was to come next wouldn't be so funny. 'Right' her mother continued 'Well, there's a reason for things like that happening to you.'

Lily's eyes started twinkling 'Does that mean you have finally found out what is wrong with me? Why things like this happen to me and not to other people?' She was practically jumping up and down 'Not that I mind, it comes in handy sometimes. But it's so weird! It's like magic.'

Jim let out a nervous laugh 'Well, you see, it's not just _like_ magic. It _is_ magic.' Lily had a shocked expression on her face, indicating that she couldn't really follow what her father was saying. 'You are a witch Emily. So it is magic, you have magical powers.'

Lily burst out laughing and stood up, ready to leave the room 'Very funny dad! You didn't think I was actually going to fall for that, did you?' As her laughter died out she realized her parents weren't laughing, they didn't look like they had been joking. Her mother was nervously fidgeting with her scarf, while her father was looking down at his feet. 'Do you mean to say that it is actually true?' she let herself fall back on the couch 'A witch? Witches don't exist that, that's just in the books. Does it looks like I'm brewing potions, flying on a broomstick and worship the devil?'

However, the serious look on her parents' faces told her that there must be some truth to this. 'Well, witches, and wizards for that matter, are real honey. They're nothing like what are portrayed in the books and other media that talk about the stereotypical witches but there is such a thing as magic, wizards and witches. And you're one of them.' Then as an afterthought 'Although, the thing about broomsticks and potions is true.'

Lily seemed to think about that for a moment 'But you guys, you don't have magical powers, right? I've never seen you do any of the things I did.' She looked from one parent to the other and back 'How can I be a witch, if you don't have magical powers?'

Emily spoke up again 'You're adopted. We aren't your birthparents' Lily was about to speak up again, but Jim hold up is hand, indicating that she should hear her mother out, before saying anything else 'I was born into a wizarding family, however, for some reason I don't have magical powers. I'm a squib. Someone who's born into a wizarding family but has no powers. When we-' she gestured to herself and her husband 'found out we couldn't have children we decided to adopt. My brother, your uncle Earl, who does have magical powers and is therefore a wizard, heard about this he helped us adopt you since you were in danger in the wizarding world. That doesn't mean we love you any less than we would have loved any biological child, though. Even though I didn't give birth to you, you are my daughter.'

They could see Lily was flabbergasted 'I- I'm adopted?' she looked at her parents, who were both nodding 'How come I didn't know? Why didn't you tell me?' she raised her voice 'YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!'

Lily started to run away, but Jim grabbed her arm, trying to hold her back. 'Honey, we couldn't. Y-You...' he stuttered 'You were in danger in the wizarding world. Had you known you were adopted from a wizarding family, god knows what would have happened. Nobody could know.'

A shocked expression once again came over Lily's face 'What kind of danger?'

'I do not know the exact danger you were in.' Her mother started of. 'However, Earl told me it was very grave. From what I understood from what he told me, the wizarding world has been involved in a war for years. A war between good wizards and dark wizards. Your father, Harry I believe his name was, beat the strongest dark wizard ever to walk the face of this earth. Everyone thought that would be the end of it, unfortunately another dark wizard took over his place.' She searched for words to tell her daughter the next part 'That wizard, Lucius, though I understand he wants to be called "The Dark Lord", he-' she hesitated for a moment 'He killed your parents.'

Emily had burst out into tears, preventing her from continuing, so Jim took over. 'They thought you were in danger, if he knew where you were. So they decided to put you in a so-called _muggle_ family, a family that consists of people outside the wizarding world.'

Millions of questions were making their way into Lily's head, she fired of the first question she could think of 'So why did you tell me this now? If it's dangerous, why didn't you tell me before?'

Her mother had calmed down a little, and started to speak again. 'A letter arrived for you. A letter from Hogwarts' Lily looked at her, her eyes filled with confusion 'Hogwarts is a wizarding school, and I believe, though we have not opened the letter yet, that this is your acceptance letter.' She handed her daughter the large parchment envelope.

'Potter?' her motter nodded 'My birthname?' Softly she let her fingers wander across the words written in green. She whispered once more 'Potter. Lily Potter.'

'Since that is your birthname, it is your official name in the wizarding world.' Her mother looked down at her feet. 'We want you to use it, to honour your parents.' Lily started to protest 'I know we are your parents too, Lily, but they are your birthparents. And nothing is more important in the wizarding world that one's bloodline.' She smiled at her daughter 'Like I said before, that doesn't mean we love you any less. You are our daughter, no matter what.'

With a scared expression visible on her face, Lily looked up to her parents. 'Should I open this letter?' Both her parents encouraged her to do so. When she did, she found two pieces of parchment, the size of normal A4 paper, though it definitely was not made of normal paper. The text was written in the same green ink as was used on the envelope. The first page was a letter.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss__ Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

'Can I see the letter?' Her mother asked, encouragin Lily to show her the letter 'So she still teaches at Hogwarts' Emily noted as she read McGonagall's name. 'Headmistress, impressive. She was still deputy headmistress when Earl received his letter.' She looked over at her daughter once again 'Well, go on! There's something else included in the letter.'

Emily took out the second page of the letter, listing all the supplies she needed.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_sets of plain work robes (black)_

_plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot & Hermione Granger _

_(latest edition, with extra chapters added by Hermione Granger)_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble (latest edition)_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Lily had a hard time processing all this. 'Where am I supposed to get these things? A cauldron, books about magic, dragon hide gloves?'

She was engulfed in a hug by her mother. While softly stroking her hair she whispered to her 'Don't worry baby, your uncle Earl will take you shopping. He knows where all the shops who supply these things are.'

**I hope you liked the story. Let me know what you think! **

**I'd love to learn from your guys, so if there's something you don't quite like, or if there are any grammatical/spelling errors, let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

– CHAPTER TWO** –**

_Diagon Alley_

It had been a week since Lily had found out about the adoption and the fact that she was a witch. Slowly she began to come to terms with it. However, she did not know anything about the world she was going to experience yet. Sure, she had known her uncle Earl, but she had never known he was a wizard. Truth be told, she had just thought that he was a little bit weird. He never quite knew how to dress properly. Often she had found him wearing weird cloaks, and whenever he tried to put on 'normal' clothes he wore things that didn't match or were completely ridiculous. Now, of course, she knew this was due to the fact that wizards didn't wear _muggle_-clothes, as it was apparently called. There were other weird things about her uncle earl too. He had not known how to use a cellphone. Sure, most people over forty didn't know how to operate a smartphone, or could only use them to call and text, but her phone was an oldfashioned nokia, without internet, apps or games, and he had not known how to use that either. He didn't even know you had to type in numbers to call someone! She realized now that wizards and witches used very different ways of communication.

Yesterday morning an owl had showed up, tapping against her window with its beak. She had been scared at first, never really having liked birds. But the bird had been very persistent, staying at her window for over 30 minutes. As she walked towards her window to take a closer look she had noticed a piece of parchment tied to its leg. As she let the owl in, it sat down on her desk, giving her easy acces to the parchment. She soon realized this was why her uncle didn't know how to use the telephone. This was one of the ways wizards and witches communicated. She opened the piece of parchment, that was neatly folded in four, and realized it was a letter written by her uncle.

_Hogsmeade, August 30, 2011_

_Dear Lily,_

_I will be picking you up tomorrow at nine o'clock in the morning. Make sure you have packed all the belongings you wish to take with you to Hogwarts, seeing as we won't have the time to go back to your house after we have done the shopping. You won't be needing any money, your muggle money isn't worth anything in our world. Your parents have left you a great deal of wizarding money in the bank, so don't worry about it._

_-__ Your uncle Earl_

It was five to nine, and Lily was waiting for her uncle Earl to show up. She started to get nervous, she hadn't realized how close the first of September was. Tomorrow she would be off to Hogwarts. She would learn how to be a witch.

Lily sat down in their living room, anxiously looking through the window to see if she could see her uncle Earl arriving. She had never been this excited to see her weird uncle, at least, that was what she'd always thought of him. However, now that she knew what, or rather who, he was she found him a lot less weird and a lot more intruiging. Then an idea popped into her mind. He had known her parents, he did, after all, help find her a new family, so he must have known them. She made a mental note to ask him later.

Suddenly she heard a lot of coughing on the other side of the room. As she looked around she saw her uncle Earl stumble and fall out of the fireplace. 'Ugh, you really have to clean that fireplace of yours, sis.' He yelled to her mother. Then he continued on to himself 'I should have known a muggle and a squib wouldn't clean their fireplace out regularly.'

While this played out in front of her eyes, Lily could do nothing but look at it. She was totally flabbergasted, wondering how her uncle could have just appeared out of a fireplace. A _fireplace_ of all things. Brilliant.

She heard her mom running down the stairs, skipping the last step like she always did herself. 'Oh Earl!' she cried out 'I am so sorry, I figured you would take the car like you did last time. Of course, I didn't realize that you would use wizarding transport now that Lily knows about magic.'

Uncle Earl shook his head like she was crazy. 'Of course I'm not taking a _car_ if I don't need to. They are awfully comfortable and they cost a lot of unnecessary time. The Floo network is much quicker.'

Then he turned around to face Lily 'Ah, miss Lily Potter. You have no idea how great it is that you finally know who you really are.' He grinned at her widely 'You ready for some shopping? It will be fun!' He looked around the room, trying to find her trunk. 'Where's your trunk darling?' Lily pointed to the hall, and he followed her directions. After a few seconds he was back, carrying her trunk. He turned to his sister again 'Well, sis, I would love to stay a little longer. But I'm afraid we have a lot of shopping to do, and we have so little time.'

Lily felt her heart racing. Sure, she had been looking forward to this. She was very excited to find out more about her background, find out more about the wizarding world. However, she dreaded the thought of having to leave her parents behind. She turned to her mother and her father, who had just walked in, tears in her eyes. 'I'm gonna miss you guys. I won't be able to see you for months.' Her mother engulfed her in a big hug.

'I know sweetie, but you know what you'll be experiencing so many new and great things you won't have time to miss us.' Emily said.

After she had hugged her mom, Lily turned to her father. He pulled her in for a hug as well. As he let her go again he kissed her on the forehead. 'You'll do great sweetie, I just know it. We'll write you every week! Your mom knows how to use owls.' He chuckled, knowing that Lily found the whole wizarding communication just as weird as he did.

'Alrighty' Earl broke up the goodbyes 'You ready?' he held out a bowl with some powder in it. Lily just looked at him, confused as to what to do with the powder. 'Right, you haven't done this before. We're gonna take the Floo network.' This didn't make things any clearer for Lily 'We're gonna travel through the fireplace.' Her uncle clarified. 'Take some of the powder.' Lily did as she was told 'When you're ready, you'll throw some of the powder in the fireplace, step in it and say _The Leaky Cauldron_. Say it clearly or you'll end up in the wrong place, and we want you to be in London!' He warned her.

'London?' she questioned 'Is that where we are going? Can you find all this stuff in London?'

Earl chuckled. 'Of course, as long as you know where to be you can find everything in London.' Then he waved his hand towards the fireplace 'Go on then, remember to say it clearly. The Leaky Cauldron.'

Hesitantly Lily walked towards the fireplace. She threw the powder on the floor of the fireplace and stepped into it. She had expected something to happen as soon as she threw down the powder. Maybe like a door appearing? But nothing did. So she just followed her uncles instructions 'The Leaky Cauldron'. As soon as she was done talking green flames came up around her. She expected it to burn, but she couldn't feel the flames at all. However, no more than a second later she felt the world around her beginning to spin. Before she knew it she fell out of another fireplace. Quickly she scrambled up, not wanting to be crushed by her uncle, who was supposed to follow her. As she looked up she saw that she had landed in some sort of pub. She was surprised to find that noone found it weird that she had just come out of a fireplace. Everyone continued with whatever they were doing. Not at all fazed by the fact that someone had appeared out of a fireplace. As she looked around she noticed that all the people were dressed like her uncle. They were wearing long robes, of all different sorts. She even saw some people wearing the pointed hats that muggle fairytales associated with witches. So they weren't all just fairytales.

Not long after she had come out of the fireplace, her uncle followed. He was immediately greeted by the people in the pub. After shaking some hands, he walked to a little table near the door of the pub. A man was already sitting at the table. 'Tom! What happened to the retirement? Shouldn't you be enjoying your freedom instead of sitting here?' The two men heartily laughed.

'Ah, can't an old man enjoy a butterbeer anymore?' The man Earl had called Tom looked towards Lily 'Merlin's beard!' he exclaimed loudly 'You must be-'

However, before he could continue Earl had cut in 'Ssh, I think it's best no one knows. She's my cousin, alright?' Although it sounded like a question, his face showed that there was no room for discussion.

'Of course, ofcourse.' Tom extended his hand towards Lily 'Nice to meet you, Lily.' He looked towards Earl to see if it was okay to use her first name. Her uncle nodded in response 'My name's Tom. This lovely pub used to be mine, untill I retired. Lovely Hannah is doing a great job of running it now.' Then a light seemed to go on in his head 'And Neville ofcourse, he will be your herbology teacher!' Then he continued softly 'And he knew your parents, very well.'

Lily didn't quite know how to respond to this man. Luckily he didn't expect her to, as he turned to Earl soon after. 'So will you be joining me for a butterbeer?' Earl just shook his head, explaining the fact that they had a lot of shopping to do. 'Ah right, a muggle family right. That means they didn't have anything required for Hogwarts. Am I right?' He waited for Earls confirmation 'Well then, it's best I don't keep you from your duties any longer.' He spoke to Lily once again 'It was very nice meeting you, Miss Lily. And you Earl...' he addressed her uncle 'Come by soon, so that we can have that butterbeer!'

'All right, follow me' Lily had expected her uncle to walk to the front door of the pub, and was very much surprised when she realized he went to the rear of the Leaky Cauldron. As they stepped out of the back door they found themselves in a little courtyard. Encircled by a brick wall. Lily realized he took out his wand. She had totally forgotten about those, of course he would have a wand. It had been on her supplies list as well. 'Okay, look closely my dear. If you want to go into Diagon Alley, take out your wand, which we will be getting later, and do exactly as I do now. Go three bricks up, and two across, tap the brick three times. And voila.'

Lily was watching the bricks starting to move, forming an arch, through which she saw a crowded shopping street. 'Bloody hell...' She heard her uncle chuckle lightly 'This is all so weird. I could never have dreamed something like this existed.' As they walked through the arch Lily didn't know which way to look. Everything around her was so differen from what she was used to. There were shops filled with owls, a shop selling wands, cauldrons were set out in front of another shop and besides people there were little... Lily didn't really know what word to use. They weren't beasts, they were much more like humans. They were little _beings_ with long thin fingers and feet, black eyes and huge heads.

Earl saw her looking at one of the beings 'Ah, you've noticed the goblins. You'll be seeing a lot more of them in a minute, when we get to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. It is completely operated by Goblins.' He stood still for a moment, halting in front of a huge white building with marble steps leading up to large bronze doors. 'Here it is, Gringotts.' He hold out his arms in a melodramatic way, pointing towards the building 'Your parents left you a good fortune in this bank, and trusted me with the key.' He continued as they walked inside the lobby which was paved with marble. It was a busy place, hundreds of wizards and goblins running around. Along the side of the room were long counters, behind it goblins were sitting on high stools to help the customers. They walked towards the counter and Earl spoke to one of the goblins. 'Griphook, how great to see you again.' Earl said, disdain clearly heard in his voice.

'Mr. Diamond.' The goblin nodded curtly 'How may I help you today' He took a quick glance at Lily standing behind her uncle.

'My niece would like to enter her parents' vault' Earl entered, politely, though it was clear he did not like the goblin.

'Ah' recognition was visible in the goblins eye 'Miss Potter, I see.' He was looking her up and down, making her feel uncomfortable. 'Key please!' Earl handed over a small golden key. 'Good. Now follow me Miss Potter.' He spoke softly enough, so that nobody besides the three of them would hear. 'I shall take you to your vault.' They followed him through one of the doors leading from the hallway. They stepped into a small cart, just big enough to fit the three of them. They took only a short ride in the cart, before they turned a corner and stopped in front of a big door. The goblin, Griphook, placed his hand on the door of the vault and the wooden door melted away. Quickly Earl took some golden coins out of the vault, before he returend to the cart. They were outside again in a matter of minutes.

'Okay, now let's go shopping!' he enthusiastically exclaimed.

They spent hours buying everything that was on the list from Hogwarts. Around half past 4 they only had one more thing to do. This was the part Lily had been looking forward to the most. 'A wand' she softly whispered 'I'm going to get my own wand' She looked up to her uncle with big eyes, while he just grinned at her.

'Here we are, Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands.' He laughed at her amazed expression 'Let's see what wand will pick you.' She had heard about this earlier in the day. Apparently it wasn't the buyer who picked which wand they wanted to buy, the wand picked the buyer.

They walked into the little store. It looked a little shabby, small boxes piled up against the walls. Lily wondered how these boxes would stay up, they were all just piled up on one another, looking as if they would fall down any minute. Dust was covering the top boxes, though the counter was very clean. Boxes were scattered all over the floor. 'I am truly sorry for the mess' a man with white hair and a sunken face speaks up 'The last customer wasn't quite used to holding a wand, and I am afraid he made a pretty big mess.' However, with one wave of his own wand, all the boxes that were lying on the floor placed themselves on top of the boxes piled up against the walls. 'There we go, looks a lot better.'

Only then he realized that Lily was standing behind Earl. He looked at her intently. And then looked away when he was speaking. 'Your mothers red hair and your fathers green eyes, you must be none other than Lily Potter. You look just like your grandmother when she was young. I wondered when you would show up here.' He walked towards the boxes on his left hand side and carefully took one of the boxes out from the bottom. Slowly he took of the lid, taking out the wand the box was holding. He gave it to her 'Hold this, and wave it carefully'. Lily had expected something to happen, however, nothing did. The man quickly took the wand out of her hand, put it back in the box, and with a wave of his own wand put the box back between the others. 'All right, no phoenix for you.' He murmured in himself 'I really thought you would be easy, seeing as both your brothers had wands similar to your fathers wand. Apparently, it's a little more difficult than that.' Lily looked stunned. Did she have brothers? Why had nobody mentioned this? She was about to speak up, but her uncle held up his hand, indicating that she needed to stay silent. 'All right, let's try this one.' He said as he took out another box from the pile. 'It's core is a unicorn tail hair, taken from a beautiful unicorn. Soft and sweet, much like yourself from what I have heard.' He gave her another wand, a long thin wand, very flexible made of a very light coloured wood. She waved it around softly, and saw silvery white sparks coming out of the end. 'Very well, you were an easy customer after all.'

Earl payed for the wand with the large golden coins they had taken from Gringotts. 'Very well then, thank you Ollivander.' The old man nodded towards them as they waved their goodbyes. As they walked out the door her uncle told her they would go back to The Leaky Cauldron. 'We will get ourselves a room in The Leaky Cauldron, so that we are well on time tomorrow so you won't miss the train!'

As they walked into their room after they had payed for it at the bar of the Leaky Cauldron Lily let herself fall down onto her bed. She was totally drained after that day. There had been so many new experiences. She had seen so many things she would have never thought possible. And yet, it all felt so familiar. She finally felt like she belonged. In the world she grew up in, her powers were weird. The fact that she could make things happen was looked upon strangely, while in this world everyone had magical powers. She looked at her uncle, who had carried her books up the stairs, or rather waved them up the stairs with his wand. She had heard him use some spell, and the books flew through the air towards where his wand pointed.

Now Earl was putting the books in her trunk, so that she wouldn't have to pack them the next morning. One book, however, he left out. After he finished he handed her the book. 'You might want to read the last chapter before you get on the train. It might come in handy to know something about your own background.'

She read the title on the book _A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot & Hermione Granger. As she read the Introduction she saw that Bathilda Bagshot had covered all the magical history up to 1900 and Hermione Granger took over afterwards to complete the book and add the most recent history. She quickly looked at the contents. Towards the very end, she was shocked to find her own last name, at least her birth name, _Harry Potter_ page 519. She quickly looked up the page to find the chapter. The second page of the chapter consisted of a picture of a man and a woman. Standing besides them were two little boys and in the woman's arms was a little girl. She looked at the caption under it. It read: _Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily Potter._ She let out a soft gasp, loud enough, though, for her uncle Earl to hear it. She quickly looked up to him 'Are they...' she couldn't find the words to finish her scentence.

However, Earl knew what she meant. 'Yes. Yes, they are.' He smiled softly, though she could see the sadness through the smile 'Harry and Ginny Potter. They were the two most amazing people I have ever met. You should read the chapter, it explains a lot.' With that he turned away, leaving Lily alone with her thoughts and the book.

_HARRY POTTER (AND THE DARK LORD)_

_This article only gives a short overview, for further reading please see my book 'Harry Potter: a Biography'_

_Many of the readers won't need an introduction to Harry Potter. Known first for being the only person ever having survived an attack by the Dark Lord, and later for ending the reign of the Dark Lord by killing him._

_Harry Potter was born to James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter. However, when he was only a few months old, the Potter family was attacked by the Dark Lord. His parents died trying to protect him. And they succeeded, Harry was the only person ever to survive an attack by the Dark Lord and was therefore called 'The Boy Who Lived'. It is unknown why the Dark Lord could not kill Harry. However, many theories have been formed around this question. The most plausible is the theory Albus Dumbledore, late Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, formed. He found that the Dark Lord had underestimated the power of Love, with which Harry's mother protected him as she offered herself to the Dark Lord to safe her son. What we do know is that the failed spell had a huge effect on the Dark Lord himself, hurting him immensely. For years his powers were weak and his influence seemed to be minimal. Many people had hoped the Dark Lord had been beaten forgood, though it would soon become apparent that this was definitely not the case._

_Harry, in the meantime, was dropped of at his aunt's, his mothers sister's, house and was therefore raised by muggles. Thus, he did not know the effect he had had on the wizarding world. However, as soon as he entered Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry it became apparent that he was to play an important role in the defeat of the Dark Lord, who was getting stronger and stronger. After he left Hogwarts Harry married Ginny Weasly, who was also his best friend's, Ron's, sister._

_Together with his friends Ron Weasly and myself, Hermione Granger, Harry fought the Dark Lord multiple times. In his first year at Hogwarts they prevented the Dark Lord from getting the Philosophers stone, made by Nicolas Flamel, which can be used to brew an elixir that can make the drinker immortal. In his second year Harry killed the beast hidden in the chamber of secrets and destroyed the Dark Lords' first horcrux, a piece of his soul hidden in an object. In his third year Harry helped Sirius Black, who was thought to be one of the Dark Lords helpers, but turned out to be on the good side, escape. In his fourth year at Hogwarts Harry competes in the Triwizard tournament. The tournament is used by the Dark Lord to get acces to Harry, one of his deatheaters turned the trophy in a portkey, using it to transport Harry to a graveyard where the Dark Lord is waiting for him. In the process one of Harry's classmates, Cedric, was killed, however Harry survived and turned back to Hogwarts. During his fifth year Harry faced the Dark Lord and his deatheaters again. However, not without loss, his godfather Sirius Black, whom he helped to escape in his third year at Hogwarts, was killed by Bellatrix Lestrange. During his sixth year at Hogwarts the Dark Lord had returned to his full power again. His deatheaters had used a fellow student of Harry, Draco Malfoy, to get access to Hogwarts castle. Where they attacked Albus Dumbledore. It is Severus Snape, teacher at Hogwarts severely mistrusted by many people at Hogwarts except for Dumbledore himself, who kills Dumbledore to prove himself to the Dark Lord. Later it turned out that this was planned by Dumbledore himself, who was already dying. In what was supposed to be his seventh year at Hogwarts, though he never attended in his last year, Harry, Ron and myself, Hermione Granger, set out to destroy the remaining horcruxes. He succeeded to destroy all, but one; namely himself. Therefore, as the Dark Lord attacked Hogwarts at the end of the school year, Harry offered himself to the Dark Lord, who did not realize Harry was his last horcrux. The fact that he offered himself saved him, very much like the way his mothers offer had saved him once before. Therefore he was able to kill the Dark Lord in a battle later that day._

_Though many people believed that this would be the end of the dark wizards ruling the world, Lucius Malfoy, whose son Draco has been mentioned before, took over the position the Dark Lord held. He has never been as strong as the Dark Lord, however, he managed to kill Harry Potter and his wife Ginny Weasly-Potter at an unexpected moment. They left behind three children; James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna._

_Harry has been known for his kind and courageous heart. Striking is the way he treated house elfs. His relationship with the house elf Dobby is very well known, he is one of the first people to actually start a friendship with an elf. Also his courage is shown through his behaviour towards the Dark Lord. Harry refused to call him by that name, or by another name that was frequently used, namely; 'He who must not be named'. Instead Harry decided to call him by what the Dark Lord called himself; Voldermort. The only other wizard known to have done this is Albus Dumbledore. Besides this his courage shows through his actions on the night he killed the Dark Lord; offering himself to save the rest of the wizarding world._

_Needless to say, Harry Potter has had quite an impact on the wizarding world. Even though he had to pay for it in the end with his own death, he has changed the hearts of the people in the wizarding world by showing them his courage and his determination to ban dark magic from the wizarding world._

When she had finished reading the article Lily was in tears. 'My parents, they died because they fought against the Dark lord?' She couldn't get out any more, she was choking on the sobs she was letting out.

Her uncle Earl nodded 'Yes. They were such brave people. This is why we couldn't have you know you were a witch before. Those dark wizards, though not nearly as strong as they used to be wen Lord Voldemort was alive, are still out there, possibly trying to hurt you and your brothers.' There it was again, her brothers, she was trying to ask her uncle about it. However, he wouldn't answer his question. 'That is a question you will get an answer to at Hogwarts. You've had enought to deal with for today. Let's not put any more information on top of that. Go to bed. This has been a long day.'

She nodded and got up to get ready for bed. After she had done so she crawled under the covers of the bed, which was squeaking as she layed down on it. Although millions of questions and thoughts were going through her head, she was so tired that she fell asleep within seconds of her head touching the pillow.


End file.
